Does he Know?
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Dawn has a secret crush on Paul and she wants to tell him but fails horribly. Slight parody Oneshot Crappy but quiet cute Ikarishipping


Does he know?

**I got this idea from this webtoon, Dragon Lives. It sounds like fantasy but trust me it's comedy. Hilarious I tell you, it's Korean. (Korean title: ****용이산다****)**

**Just the ending scene is 'copied'.**

Dawn stared out the window blankly. She's known Paul for a long time and despite the fact he is grumpy, mean, cold-hearted, cold-blooded (what?), jerk, she liked him. Let me scratch that out, loved him. She, Dawn Berlitz was in love with Paul Shinji.

One problem. She is a girl in the last year of high school and was a classified as a nerd, yet this boy was in his sophomore year and was classified as 'popular' and they only know each other because she was friends with Paul's older brother, Reggie.

She sighed. "Fate hates me that's for sure." Dawn said.

"Why would Fate hate you? You are a nice girl." May said as she sat next to her on the cafeteria table. Dawn replied with a sigh and glanced at sideways. May glanced at the same direction and saw Paul surrounded by hot girls.

"See the problem? I would never be next to him." Dawn said with a frown.

"I don't see any problem. Just be like me!" May said with proud voice. Dawn sighed once more. May had been dating her boyfriend, Drew for a while. Drew was one of Paul's friends and was even more popular than Paul. His fan girls almost murdered May when they started to go out. Well, that was 3 years ago and they seemed to be living in their own happy life.

"You were really bold, I appreciate that but I'm not you. I can't be that bold and brave enough May." Dawn said with a sad smile and stood up with her lunch tray and dumped the trash into the trash can and put the tray on the table and turned around, only to bump into You-Know-Who.

"Oh, hi Paul!" Dawn said.

"Troublesome." He greeted and cleaned up his own tray.

Dawn stared at him for a moment and after adjusting her red cat-eye glasses she walked away.

'Never. Not a chance, Dawn Berlitz. But I do need to let him know.'

After the school was over Dawn walked over to Reggie's house. Yup, it was Reggie who she needed to let know, not the handsome and arrogant jerkface. Her pony tailed, mild mannered friend welcomed her.

"What brought Ms. Berlitz here?" Reggie asked as they sat down on the kitchen table.

"Is Paul here?" Dawn asked, not answering Reggie's question.

Reggie frowned, "You came all the way here to see my little brother?" He sighed.

"What? No! I was just wondering." Dawn said, her face red and waving her hands in protest.

Reggie chuckled, "I know. Don't worry Dawn, now please do tell me what's going on." Reggie said in more serious tone. Quiet rare sight to see from him.

Dawn sighed, she came here for this and she wasn't going to run away that's for sure, "I am in love with your brother." Dawn blurted out with her eyes closed. Reggie blinked and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked with her face red.

"Yeah, yeah, like you really expected me to believe that?" Reggie said through his laughter. Then he saw Dawn's eyes in tears and stopped laughing.

"Oh… Dawn, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry, shh, it's okay." Reggie reached out to pat Dawn's head, she sniffed and wiped her tears away. He wiped some of the tears off of her cheek and caressed his old friend's cheek.

"So you two finally decided to go out." The two teenagers turned to see plum headed teenager standing in the middle of the living room.

"What? No!" The two protested.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I knew you would go out someday, have fun." He said with sarcasm shown on his voice. He headed upstairs without even waiting for the answer. Reggie gulped and turned to see Dawn, who's eyes were welling with tears. The droplets started to fall down.

"I, I think I will be going now. See you tomorrow." Dawn said as she stood up and without waiting for Reggie to say something she snuck out the back door of the house and ran to her home, crying.

The next day when Dawn arrived at school, May greeted her with saying, "You and Reggie are dating?"

Dawn blinked. Blinked once more, again, and then again until she screamed.

"No! No! NO!" Dawn shrieked, making May jump and getting full attention from everyone in the hallway.

She then spotted Paul from far away and stomped her way toward him.

"Shinji!" She shrieked, Paul and her fan girls turned to her. The slutty looking girls glared at her.

"What do you want Troublesome?" Paul asked with a glare.

"I am not dating Reggie Shinji! Did you get that? I am not in love with him."

"What made you think I spread the rumors? It was by Reggie perhaps." Paul answered with his signature monotone voice.

"He wouldn't. I have a fair reason for that." Dawn said.

"And what's that?" Paul raised his brow at the short girl. His fan girls tried to loop their arms with his but Paul pushed them away.

"He knows who I like." Dawn covered her mouth with her hands after saying that. Paul glared down at her. Dawn looked up at and into his coal eyes. She frowned when she noticed something else from his eyes.

Paul grunted and walked away. Dawn bit her lips then headed to her classroom.

Few months passed since then and Dawn returned to her quiet life with her only friend May. Her sighs increased with great number and she was bit down then before though. Paul was now hardly ever recognizing her. He would just walk past her and ignore her completely. Dawn hated this.

Dawn was walking behind Drew and May who were laughing and smiling toward each other. She smiled at her friends. She was happy for them but the only thing that was troubling her was Paul Shinji's behavior.

"Drew?" Dawn called and the couple turned around.

"Do you think Paul hates me?" She asked.

"Well, not really." Drew said after a moment while scratching back of his neck.

"He never really showed his emotion you know." He added.

"Do you think he hates me?" Dawn asked. Drew looked around, asking for a help from May who raised her eye brow.

"No. I don't think he hates you." Drew said and the couple started to lecture Dawn that she can just ask him. And right after the idea came out the couple dragged Dawn to the Shinji residence and rang the doorbell and then hid behind the bushes. They gave her 'good luck' sign with a smile while Dawn just stood there worried.

The door opened and her prince 'charming' walked out, looking down at her with a small frown.

"What brought you here?" He asked with his normal, not-so-unusual grouchy voice.

"I wanted to ask you something." Dawn said. She could already see the look on May's face right now.

"What?" He said.

"Um…. Did you have dinner yet?" She blurted out.

"No." Paul said, wondering why she was asking that in 4 p.m.

"Um, is Reggie doing fine?" She blurted out again.

"Do you want me to get him?" Paul asked.

"No! Not that, just wondering." She waved her hands.

"What did you have for lunch?" She asked before he closed the door shut.

"Macaroni and cheese." Paul said, now starting to get annoyed.

'What are you doing?' Dawn could hear May and Drew's voice and felt their glares burning on her back.

She gulped, 'Here goes nothing!' She squeezed her eyes shut and said, 'What do you think of me Paul?"

Paul, without hesitation, answered, "A fine person. Now can I go now?" Paul then slammed it shut. Dawn hung her head and slowly walked back to her friends.

"Hey, um, at least he didn't say something worse." Drew said.

"Yeah, hearing 'fine person' out from Paul, I'm sure it's a bit hard." May agreed but Dawn was _not_ in the mood to talk with her friends.

"I'm going home….." She said and walked away.

Reggie heard the door slam shut and peeked out. He gasped as he saw a look on his brother's face. Paul ignored his older brother and walked upstairs, he slammed his bedroom door shut and felt his back slid down, he grabbed his red, burning face and looked at the mirror across the room to see troubled, shocked, puzzled look on his face. Paul Shinji's face.

He grasped his hair with both of his hands, 'No no no no….. Did she notice?

Was I crazy or something?

Me? Liking her….?

Oh no…..' Paul thought to himself as he felt his cheek getting redder and redder, thinking about his crush.

**Um, it's an oneshot.**

**Crappy and I know it**

**Review please…**

**Please?**

**The ending part belongs to Cho (author of ****용이산다****)**


End file.
